


Goldenstar's Storm

by mobiusreach



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Disabled Character, F/M, Fanclan, LGBTQ Themes, Other, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:49:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26650957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mobiusreach/pseuds/mobiusreach
Summary: A young warrior suffers a tragedy and is thrown into the middle of a prophecy that she wants nothing to do with
Relationships: no relation to canon - Relationship
Kudos: 4





	1. Allegiances

**Author's Note:**

> i have not beta'd this do not @ me

**CedarClan**

**Leader**

Beetlestar- Mitted gray-and-white she-cat with a black blaze on her nose and hazel eyes.

**Deputy**

Toadstripe- Brown classic tabby tom with green eyes, has a scar over his shoulders and a tattered ear.

**Medicine Cat**

Waspflight- Dilute tortoiseshell she-cat with yellow eyes. Sees spirits.  
Apprentice: Russetpaw- Large red long-haired tom with green eyes and a black tail tip

**Warriors** (Oldest to Youngest)

Stormpelt- Small gray and black seal-point tomcat with blue and yellow eyes.   
Apprentice: Goldenpaw

Crowfrost- Dark gray oriental longhair tomcat with a scar over his left eye and a twisted right forepaw, and green eyes. Has pointy ears and ragged whiskers

Cloudpelt- White she-cat with blue eyes. 

Talonheart- Orange and white tomcat, brown eyes. 

Stagheart- Large, red ticked tabby tom with green eyes.

Ryewhisker- Skinny, tan tom with hazel eyes, a white dash on his chest, and a greying muzzle.  
Apprentice: Dovepaw

Frostfoot- Black and gray she-cat with white mittens and blue eyes.

Mousestep- Gray and white she-cat, with white socks. Brown eyes.

Petalheart- Stumpy, curly dilute calico she-cat with brown eyes.  
Apprentice: Sparrowpaw

Nightstrike- Large, pure black she-cat with hazel eyes. Loud.

Honeyfrost- Massive ginger-and-white tomcat with green eyes.  
Apprentice: Smokepaw 

**Apprentices**

Dovepaw- Calico she cat

Goldenpaw- Golden spiral tabby she-cat with yellow eyes.

Sparrowpaw- Brown and white colorpoint tom

Smokepaw- gray tom.  
  
  


**Queens**

Dappleleaf- Tiny tortoiseshell with a short tail. Half blind, green eyes.

Buzzfly- Black she-cat with yellow eyes

**Elders**

  
Snakefang- Grumpy gray tabby she-cat with green eyes. Scars criss-crossed over her pelt. Finally convinced to retire after a near-death experience.

Cindertrip- Large, clumsy fluffy gray tomcat with white socks and flecks, and a dead forepaw. 

Berrypelt- Black tom with clumpy fur.

Eveningrose- Oriental long-hair with lilac dilute fur, big pale green eyes, and a sharp, noble face. Former deputy, before his retirement.

**MapleClan**

**Leader**

Copperstar- Orange tabby tom with amber eyes.

**Deputy**

Newtblaze- Tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes.

**Medicine Cat**

Fernstem- Pale brown ticked tabby she-cat with blue eyes. White socks and muzzle.

**Warriors**

Acornpad- Cream and brown she-cat with yellow eyes

Jaypool- Orange and white tomcat with blue eyes

Barkflower- Tabby she-cat with orange eyes

Apprentice: Mudpaw

Aspenfoot- Light brown and orangish spotted tabby she-cat with green eyes

**Apprentices**

Mudpaw- Brown spiral tabby tom

**Queens**

Stellarclaw- Gray she-cat with blue eyes. Mother of Wheatkit (yellow tom) and Beekit (yellow tabby tom)

Foxbell- Orange she-cat with blue eyes.

**Elders**

Briskfog- Cloudy gray and white she-cat

Grassdrop- Dark gray tom

**BirchClan**

**Leader**

Flintstar- Ashy black and grey tom with yellow eyes.

**Deputy**

Gingerflower- Large, fluffy, flame-colored she-cat with amber eyes. Has huge paws.

**Medicine Cat**

Vinetwist- Black and brown clouded tabby.

**Warriors**

Nightglimmer- Black she-cat with silver flecks due to age. Former loner.

Daisygaze-White and tan colorpoint she-cat. Blue eyes.

Honeybug- Cream colored she-cat

Apprentice: Amberpaw

Dripdapple- Tortoiseshell she-cat with major white spotting

Silverhowl- silvery-gray handsome tomcat with greenish eyes.

Apprentice: Juniperpaw

**Apprentice**

Amberpaw- Light brown tabby tom with orange eyes.

Juniperpaw- Black tomcat with amber eyes

**Queens**

Sunwhisker- White and orange she-cat with blue eyes. Mother of Frostykit (white tom) and Jumpkit (orange tom)

**Elders**

Alderberry- Wizened brown tomcat with blind blue eyes

**WillowClan**

**Leader**

Rushstar- Long haired tabby tom with green eyes.

**Deputy**

Spicefur- Broad-shouldered orange tom with blue eyes

**Medicine Cat**

Snowswirl- Black, gray and white classic tabby tom.

**Warriors**

Ribbonweed- Long-furred gray and white she cat with blue eyes.

Hollowsun- Tall flame-point tomcat with striking blue eyes. 

Apprentice: Mushpaw

Rainnose_ Gray tabby tom with blue eyes

Duskfang- Lavender spotted tabby she-cat with amber eyes.

Dawnfang- Cinnamon-dilute spotted tabby tom with green eyes.

Apprentice: Lichenpaw

Chillfeather- Light gray tom with blue eyes

Laceear- Long-furred gray and white she cat with yellow eyes and long ear-tufts.

Dripwing- Sleek dark-gray she-cat with green eyes

**Apprentices**

Mushpaw- Brown spotted she-cat with yellow eyes

Lichenpaw- Black tomcat with a brownish chest and green eyes

**Queens**

Tigerflower- Brown and black tabby she-cat with yellow eyes

**Elders**

Sapsnap- Calico she-cat with green eyes


	2. Prologue

A spotted gray tabby stood still in a pool of crisp, cool water. She craned her neck, looking upwards to a crack in the cavern ceiling above her, where a dim trickle of star light filtered in. The water lapped at her underbelly, chilling her to the bone, but she had to wait.

Suddenly, the moon was overhead, and with it, a beam of light flooded the cavern. Encouraged by the moon, clumps of large mushrooms clinging to the walls of the cave began to glow bright and blue. That was her cue, and with it, she began to move through the water towards the larger of the mushrooms, which lined an old, stone stairway zig-zagging up and away from the cave and into darkness.

Her muscles were chilled and stiff as she pulled herself out of the water and onto the steps, blinking for a moment to adjust her eyes before she headed into the dark. She walked up the stairs for a long while, not knowing how long time had actually passed but feeling like it must have been ages before she finally got to the top, and stepped into the floor above.

Like she was opening her eyes for the very first time, she was blinded by the light, and flinched, physically turning away, only to discover that behind her was just as bright, and the staircase was gone.

The she-cat blinked rapidly to adjust her eyes, until she was able to focus on the world around her. Again, she is standing in a pool of water, but this time she cannot feel it. A glowing teal smoke-like water surrounds her, reflecting the stars in the sky. As she looked around, she realized that the water wasn’t just reflecting the stars from the sky, but the stars that were all around her. Suspended, twinkling lights flickered and danced before her eyes. She took a few steps, and then she realized that she was not alone. Slowly, the starry forms of cats appeared in front of her, and all around her. She recognized a few of them, but there were some that were so faint she could hardly perceive them.

“Greetings, Duskfang.” Came a voice. She couldn’t decide who had spoken, it was almost as if all of the cats around her had decided to speak in unison.

From the crowd, a large tabby approached her.

“Rushstar,” Duskfang mewed. She bowed her head respectfully in greeting. “It feels like you have been gone for so long.”

The tabby didn’t seem to react. “Are you ready to receive your nine lives?”

“I am.” Duskfang held her head high, staring at her former leader. He nodded his head, and stepped back.

Another familiar cat stepped up from the crowd to take his place.

“Ribbonweed.” Duskfang greeted. “Mother.” Ribbonweed, a gray-and-white she-cat, looked back at her daughter warmly.

“With this life, I grant you selflessness. Use it well to protect your Clanmates when they cannot protect themselves.” She moved to touch her daughter’s nose with her own, and when they did, a violent shock of energy flowed through her, causing her fur to stand on end. She closed her eyes and bit her lip to prevent herself from crying out.

When the shock had ebbed away, she opened her eyes and saw her mother was gone, replaced with a spiky gray old she-cat.

“Thistletail-” She started to greet the old medicine cat, but she was cut off.

“With this life I give you wisdom. Being smart isn’t just about memorizing herbs, it is about knowing when to use them, and when to not. Use this life to know when to act… Or when not to act.” Thistletail moved to deliver the life, and this time, Duskfang thought she had prepared. Instead of coursing through her whole body, the shock stayed isolated to her head, causing pain and throbbing behind her eyes. She let out a soft moan.

Duskfang received 5 more lives from StarClan, formerly living cats all stepping forward to greet her and deliver a shocking pain as they granted new life. She was exhausted by the time the eighth cat approached her, almost doubled over panting and shuddering. She lifted her head and was greeted once again by Rushstar. This struck her as odd-- leaders were not allowed to talk about what happened in their ceremonies, but she had been told by her medicine cat that the previous leader will be granting her her last life.

“With this life, I grant you honor and bravery. Use it well to protect and to lead your Clan. He touched his nose to hers and she was shocked again. She felt her blood coursing through her veins, and she felt the strength of mountain lions surge through her muscles before it all ebbed away. She looked up at her former leader, who regarded her coldly.

Rushstar turned to leave her, and she called out. “Wait! Don’t I get one more life?”

The old leader didn’t look, and instead, he simply flicked his tail. Around her, the starry pool was beginning to turn cloudy. She heard the distinct sound of thunder on the horizon.

“Duskfang.” A reedy voice spoke behind her, and she whipped around.

Spicefur. An orange tom with cold blue eyes. He was the only cat she never expected to see here, the WillowClan deputy before her. He walked towards her slowly, and she stood up to him, refusing to be the first to break eye contact. When he was alive, they never got along. Duskfang was always challenging him, disobeying his orders to do what she believed was better. She paid him no mind, and when the time was right, she killed him with a sharp bite to the back of his neck, severing his spine. She forced rocks into his mouth until his stomach was full, swam his body to the middle of the lake, and let him sink to the bottom.

“With this last life I give you mercy and justice.” Spicefur meows harshly. There was another rumble of thunder, and this time a sharp crackle of lightning. “Use it to judge not just your own Clanmates, but all of the cats living around the lake, and most importantly, yourself.”

In an act of defiance, Duskfang moved her head forward quickly to meet him. Unsurprisingly, this life hurt her the most. She felt a sharp biting pain on the back of her neck, her body felt heavy, and she gasped for breath, splashing around wildly in the water before the pain ebbed away.

Rushstar had moved to stand besides his late deputy. “I hail you by your new name, Duskstar. Your old life is no more. You have now received the nine lives of a leader, and StarClan grants you the guardianship of WillowClan. Defend it well; care for the young and old; honor your ancestors and the traditions of the warrior code, live each life with pride and dignity.”

“Duskstar, Duskstar!” The StarClan cats cheered, but their voices were cold. “Duskstar!”

There was another crash of thunder, accompanied by a lightning strike nearby. Rain began to pour, loudly splashing into the smoky water. The StarClan cats scattered, leaving behind just Duskstar and Spicefur.

“A storm is coming.” Spicefur mewed. There was no emotion on his face, and he watched for her reaction.

“So it seems,” Duskstar replied, careful to keep her voice just as flat, as she looked to the sky.

“A storm is coming for _you_.” He looked up with her. “It is inevitable, and you will fall.”

“We shall see.” Duskstar muttered, watching as the lightning crackled again, a final arch of electricity coming down straight for her.


End file.
